Run For Cover
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A Shampooshipping N x Cynthia One shot dared by The Shiny Gengar.


Natural Harmonia Gropius, otherwise known simply as N, the former leader of Team Plasma nestled beside a woman in black. Two people with different beliefs reunited by corruption and violence. It felt like the first time the two had ever met, but they already knew so much about each other. With one look N could tell that her name was Cynthia Shirona; Sinnoh's regional champion. N himself was once champion of Unova for a few moments, until he was defeated. The silence spoke louder than words.

He watched the way the wind blew dragging dust from its feet. They both wanted peace, but had different methods of getting there. N wanted to separate pokemon and humans all together. No more battles, and no more of things that N considered to be glamorous nonsense. Cynthia believed all species need to stick together to survive and lead into a harmonic society. She laughed at N's actions and claims, but she was prepared to keep an open mind and let him explain his views.

Just as Cynthia opened her mouth, N captured her gasp and stroked them shut.

"Communication not allowed," N whispered into her ear.

Cynthia sighed and fondled N's hat. There were many things she wanted to say to N. Many things she wanted to change. The words had never left her mouth, because it involved things that the pair of them never really talked about. Whenever Cynthia tried to talk about it, N would walk away. Together, the pair of them could make miracles. If only N could open up more, than the mysterious barrier could go away. N's selective memory was incredible. Cynthia tried to be his heroine, but he tried to ruin her reputation.

N loved Cynthia. He yearned for her blond locks and tender frame. They were once childhood sweethearts, but poor N had become corrupted by family plans. N had been defeated, but he refused to admit it, nor did he want to talk about it. Cynthia wondered if their lack of communication and strange actions against each other were connected to his defeat as the leader of Team Plasma. Team Plasma were now as relevant as a grain of sand. Most of the members have either been arrested or joined other forces like Team Galactic.

Cynthia grabbed onto N's torso and twirled him in front of her. Her arms stretched out at the same level of her shoulders. In a loud voice with a powerful tone she said to him: "Free your soul to me!"

N's sudden pale face next to his tea green hair made Cynthia feel nostalgic. She became struck by innocent flashbacks of them racing through the dancing flowers of Floaroma Meadow when they were both around five. Cynthia would often win the race, but there times where she would lose on purpose so N would have a chance of winning. N yelled at a Rocket Grunt for abusing a combee. The grunt ran off, but the two of them tried to nurse the combee back to health.

N jumped and embraced her to the ground. Cynthia could sense N's fear. Cynthia's nostalgic state of mind remained because of N's fragile nature. Once and for all, Cynthia felt that the barrier had been broken. Any words that N wanted to say, Cynthia wanted to set it free. His hug was so intense that it sent shivers down her spine. She could only remember N placing her in this situation before.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Cynthia asked. She covered his back with her cloak.

"It doesn't matter," N replied. "I'm running for cover." On the outside, N always appeared strong and confident, especially with that photographic smile on his face. "I want to keep it to myself."

"Nat," Cynthia called him by his childhood nickname. One that Cynthia had given him when she was three. "We'll be in another battlefield again if you hide like this. I know you're not enjoying it."

"I just want to be free," N cried out. "I want us all to be free."

"You have no idea how much you make me suffer," N admitted. The words hit Cynthia like a claw trapped in the heart. He was speaking from the inside. "Look at me! Tell me what you mean? It makes me want to scream."

"You could say that I want it back to how it was in the old days," Cynthia admitted.

"You chose your battles over me," N muttered. "You forced your so called friends to fight on your behalf so you could become champion. What's it given us? Nothing. When you became champion, you forgot about me."

"You also forgot how important it was to keep pokemon and creatures together..."

"I just wanted you to love me. Even if I couldn't get you to love me. If only you noticed me just one time..."

"Why don't we start all over again?" Cynthia offered to N. She held onto his hand and kissed his palm. "We can make it work this time."

"I don't want to get hurt again," N confessed. He rolled over beside Cynthia. "I memorized what you said to me five years ago. Whenever I felt that I was losing faith in you, I was to look at the sky and make a wish. You took too long to save me."

"I'm not sure what I've done," Cynthia said. "Maybe it's what I didn't do? Nat... I'm going to be with you from now on."

"Do you mean it?" N asked with his eyes wide open.

Cynthia nodded.

The sun was beginning to fall, but N and Cynthia's new journey together had just been born.


End file.
